Things Happen for a Reason
by ellivmacstellaiwish
Summary: An idea I got by listening to Breakeven by the Script. Rated M just to be safe. I'm bad at summaries so just read it and review. Thanks.
1. Her best days will be some of my worst

I don't own Law and Order or the characters. Dick Wolf does. It's just a thought that popped into my head from the song Breakeven by the Script.

It was a calm day at the office and they were sitting at their desks wrapping up a case with Munch and Fin. Elliot looked over at Olivia and saw Munch talking to her.

Liv smiled at Munch and laughed, and Elliot hoped it wasn't another one of his conspiracy theories. Munch walked back over to his desk and sat down quietly

drinking his favorite coffee. A few more minutes passed and finally Elliot had to look up, because his neck hurt from staring at a sheet of paper for hours.

Elliot saw Liv in different ways. The first way was his best friend and partner, two his secret love, and the other women which he would never let her be.

Elliot continued staring at Olivia when she looked up and stared back at him with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and delicate expression. Elliot couldn't

help but smile at her and she smiled back.

She then said "El what's with the looks and smiles?"

"Nothing you're just better to look at than this piece of paper."

She chuckled and said "I would hope so, because there's nothing on that paper."

"Very true Liv."

Elliot had to avert his gaze for a second and Liv went back to the computer. Elliot looked back up and just stared at her, because he could do that for hours.

Not in a creeper way, but as in the silent observing way. Olivia looked up again, but this time when they locked gazes he couldn't look away. They just stared

at each other and Liv licked her lips in a very sexy way that he hated to admit but it turned him on. Fin then broke them out of their eye sex by dropping

a cup of hot coffee on the ground, and they went back to their work. Elliot knew he shouldn't have these kinds of feelings especially for his partner,

but it felt right. All those long hours and dangerous situations made you closer, more than even his wife and him were. The truth was simple they did

care a lot for each other, but did when did caring to much cross the line? When it interfered with their work and got someone hurt or killed.

"Elliot, will you come here for a second?"

"Sure captain" as Elliot got up and lumbered over to the captain.

Liv looked up for a second and then looked back at her computer screen.

"Elliot, your wife called and said she needs you to come home now."

"It sounded like an emergency."

Elliot could only stand there and then he finally said "ok, captain thanks."

Elliot walked back to his desk and got his jacket. Liv asked "what's wrong El?"

"It's Kathy I have to get home."

"Ok, I'll be here."

Olivia felt her heart try to shatter and she wondered can someone die of a broken heart?

Elliot ran out of the precinct and towards his house.

Please review it. Thanks.


	2. Cause she's moved on

I don't own Law and Order or the characters. Dick Wolf does. It's just a thought that popped into my head from the song Breakeven by the Script.

When Elliot got there he saw the door to his house open and the contents strewn about in a messy fashion. Before he could say anything a lamp

came flying at him and he barely moved in time. Elliot looked up and saw a guy standing there with dark brown eyes, blonde hair, and a really evil

looking smile.

He said "So you're the great Elliot Stabler?"

"Kathy has talked about you these past few months, and it's really started to annoy me."

"Who are you?"

"My name is David Norcom; I work at the hospital with your wife."

"She's never mentioned you before."

"I didn't think she would since she was having an affair."

Elliot looked up and said "what?"

"That's right Elliot."

"Your wife has been cheating on you, and you didn't even know it."

"I suspected it, but I didn't know with whom."

"Well now you know."

"Were you not good in bed or something Stabler?"

"Couldn't get it up?"

"Where's Kathy?"

"She's upstairs for now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking her and she's going to live with me."

"Like hell she is."

"Fine you asked for it Elliot."

He pulled out a gun and shot him. Elliot fell to the ground and David said "it was a pleasure to meet you."

David walked back upstairs and had Kathy in his arms. She looked unconscious and that's when Elliot blacked out, the next thing he knew was

he was in an ambulance and was hooked up to oxygen and saline. "Were almost there detective just hold on." They finally pulled into the

hospital and they unloaded him and took him into the emergency room. Elliot then remembered that guy took his wife and tried to get up.

The doctors had to subdue him so they gave him some meds and he drifted of to sleep. When he woke up again he saw Olivia and Cragen

sitting by his bed, and Munch and Fin outside the door.

Elliot groaned and Liv asked "El, how you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Elliot what happened" as Cragen got closer to his bed.

"I got home and was almost hit by a lamp."

"A guy threw it at me."

"His name was David something and he works at the hospital with Kathy."

Elliot then jerked upright and said "he took Kathy."

The stitches from where he had been shot ripped open and blood started slowly streaming out. Cragen called a doctor back in and they fixed him back up,

but was told to not tear them out again. "Elliot this is important did you see what he drove?" "I passed a black Honda Civic on my way in maybe it was his."

"We'll find Kathy you stay here and be good," Cragen walked out with Munch and Fin.

Olivia stared at him and said "I'm glad you're ok El."

"You worried us a lot, because you looked kind of pale."

"The doctors said it was because you lost a lot of blood."

Elliot then sat back up and Olivia went to his aid. "Not to fast El."

"I have to find Kathy."

Every mention of her name made Liv nauseous and made her heart crack a little more.

"Elliot you heard Cragen you're job is to rest and recover."

"Yeah, I know Liv but I can't sit here and do nothing."

"I can always have them knock you out again Elliot."

"You wouldn't Benson."

"Yes, I would, because I care El."

That distracted Elliot for a minute so he stopped to think of what she had just said.

"So if you care so much why don't you help spring me?"

"If I did you would be going against Cragen's orders then you and I would get in trouble and that wouldn't help Kathy."

Elliot laid back down and said "you're right Liv."

Elliot sighed and said "damn, just when things were halfway decent."

Please review it. Thanks.


	3. Trying to make sense of it all

I don't own Law and Order or the characters. Dick Wolf does. It's just a thought that popped into my head from the song Breakeven by the Script.

Elliot was tired from the drugs and surgery so he fell asleep, and Liv decided to go and let him sleep. Liv went back to the precinct and saw the

precinct was buzzing with activity. A thought just occurred to her that maybe she should call Maureen and Kathleen. Liv tried calling Maureen

and didn't get her so she tried Kathleen. She didn't get her either so she decided to investigate. She drove to Elizabeth and Richard's school.

She checked with the front stating that it was an emergency, and the secretary said "they were at school but were pulled out about 30 minutes ago."

"It was a guy who had dark brown eyes, blonde hair, and had Kathy with him."

"Damn," she said as she went running back to her car.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran up to Elliot's room. Elliot was still sound asleep and she was relieved, but if she told Elliot her hunch he

wouldn't be. Elliot then stirred and eventually woke up.

"Liv, what's up?"

"I have bad news El."

Elliot looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"Just say it Liv."

"I think David what's his face took your kids as well as Kathy."

"I went to Lizzie and Dickie's school and found they were checked out approximately 30 minutes before I got there."

"I also tried calling Maureen and Kathleen and didn't get them."

Liv saw Elliot about to lose it so she stepped back a little.

Elliot said "that son of a bitch took them didn't he?"

"El, before you freak out he had Kathy with him."

"How's that help Liv?"

Elliot said rather loudly and angrily.

"Elliot don't get mad at me I'm just trying to help, and it helps because he hasn't hurt her yet."

"Right, sorry Liv it's just this guy is going to get it when I find him."

"Correction he will get it when I find him, because you're not going anywhere."

"Liv you can't expect me to just lay here when you are out trying to find my wife and kids."

"There's only so much Liv could handle and it was getting close to the brink, so she said the best thing she could think of.

"El let me do my job and I will call you when we have anything."

Olivia walked out the door and back to the precinct. She stormed in and asked "do we have any leads?"

Munch said "the lab got done processing the crime scene and they found soil that is found only in a certain area."

"Cragen is sending out some units to investigate."

"The lab also found that David has a past."

"Off the prints we found we pulled up his rap sheet he has 3 counts of sexual harassment and a count of sexual assault."

"Is that it Liv asked?"

"No, I save the best for last."

"We pulled his phone records and he called Kathy before he came over, and we found that he has a brother that might be his accomplice."

"How do you figure that Munch?"

"The place with the uncommon soil is in the Upper East Side and his brother lives up there in a penthouse."

"Your right Munch you do save the best for last."

Liv said "Do we have an address?"

"Yeah, I just printed it out."

"Thanks Munch" Liv said as she walked out of the precinct and called Elliot.

Please review it. Thanks.


	4. She met a man who will put her first

I don't own Law and Order or the characters. Dick Wolf does. It's just a thought that popped into my head from the song Breakeven by the Script.

Olivia drove to the address with Fin and were walking up the door when they heard something break. Fin broke down the door and saw two guys

fighting, and they went to break it up. Fin got one of the guys in handcuffs, while Olivia got the other guy.

She recognized David and said "David you're under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder."

As they walked out Olivia read him his Miranda rights and put them in the car. Olivia called Elliot and told him they had two guys in custody.

Elliot tried to convince Liv to come get him, but she said "no way El."

Olivia drove to the precinct and they put the two guys in separate interrogation rooms. Fin took David's brother and Olivia got David.

Cragen stood behind the glass as Olivia tried to get a confession out of David.

"David tell me where Kathy and the kids are."

"No can do detective."

"How about we play 20 questions."

"No I'm the one who asks questions around here David not you."

"Really Detective?"

"The reason I ask is I want to know when you said attempted murder that means he didn't die?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The guy I tried to kill."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"I've been at home the entire day except for the last hour."

"No, we have evidence that puts you at the Stabler residence when Elliot was shot."

"That could be true but I don't recall shooting anyone."

"Cut the crap David the evidence against you is compelling enough."

"David then said "I want a lawyer."

Damn he said those magic words that make me stop questioning him. Olivia got up and walked out of the interrogation room and ran into Cragen.

"Did you get anything out of him?"

"No, sir he won't crack."

"Well make him crack."

"He wants' a lawyer."

"Fine take a break for a while until his lawyer get's here."

Olivia went to her desk and felt the weight of the world on her. That's when her cell phone vibrated. She looked and saw it was Elliot so she

picked it up and said "Benson."

"Hey Liv has he said anything about where they are?"

"No Elliot he wants a lawyer so I'm waiting until he gets here."

"Damn it I'll be there in a second."

"No you won't El."

Elliot hung up and she said "that son of a bitch is actually going to come isn't he."

Liv then called the hospital and told a nurse to sedate him. She knew Elliot would get mad at her, but it was best for him to stay where

he was at.

Please review it. Thanks.


	5. She's moved on

I don't own Law and Order or the characters. Dick Wolf does. It's just a thought that popped into my head from the song Breakeven by the Script.

David's lawyer finally arrived and Olivia got up to take him to his client. Olivia walked into the room and sat down again.

"Will you tell your client that the evidence against him alone will get him 20 years."

"If we're even going to consider a bargain he needs to come clean."

His lawyer said "we will wait to talk to the ADA."

Olivia walked out of the room and called Alex. Alex came in and was told the details and she went in to get information and maybe offer a

bargain.

"Your client is looking at some serious time you should tell him to take the deal or we will walk out of here and the deal is of the table."

Alex and Olivia were about to walk out when David said "alright they're in a warehouse in Queens."

"What warehouse?"

"First I want my deal and then you can have the name."

Alex then said "you have the deal, but if it's wrong the deal goes away."

"Fine, there in an abandoned steel warehouse."

Olivia and Fin went to check it out. They reached the warehouse and split up. Olivia heard kid's voices and went in their direction,

and found nothing but a recording.

"Damn, where are they at?"

She met Fin outside and he told her he found nothing as well. They went back to the precinct and told Alex they weren't there.

Alex canceled the deal and told them to call her when they got a new lead. Olivia had a hunch so she went down to the CSU lab.

Olivia asked if they could triangulate a cell phone number.

"Yeah what number?"

"Kathy Stabler's."

"Ok, hold on a second."

"She's in Manhattan."

"The precise location is right outside SVU headquarters."

Olivia ran back to the precinct and saw the cell phone lying on the ground. She picked it up with a latex glove and took it to the lab

to process for fingerprints. The fingerprints came back to Kathy Stabler. When Olivia walked back to the pen she saw Elliot standing

there and he looked mad. Olivia entered slowly and Elliot saw her out of his peripheral vision.

"Olivia!"

"Why did you have the nurse give me meds?"

"El, this is why."

"You shouldn't be here."

"It's my family that's missing Liv."

"I know El, but the captain is going to get furious at you for being here."

"He already did, but he agrees that I should be here."

"He did?"

"Yes, he just told me I have to stay here even if you get a lead."

"Well then I guess we should get to work."

Olivia had put a stop on Kathy's credit card and was called from the bank saying someone had tried using her card earlier. Olivia

drove to the train station and got the security footage and brought it back to the lab. Olivia played the footage and saw Kathy

trying to buy a train ticket to Wisconsin. The teller told her that her card was inactive and she stormed of in a rage. Elliot saw

the tape and grew furious.

"Was Kathy behind this?"

"Was she going to take my kids away from me?"

Please review it. Thanks.


	6. No wise words can stop the bleeding

I don't own Law and Order or the characters. Dick Wolf does. It's just a thought that popped into my head from the song Breakeven by the Script.

Olivia saw Elliot was getting furious and tried to calm him down the best she could.

"Elliot, let's just watch the rest of the tape before you run off and punch something."

"Liv, what else could be on that tape?"

"Elliot just humor me and get your ass over here."

Elliot walked back over to Liv and saw what she was talking about. Kathy had a rental car with her and had his kids inside they were asleep

or at least they looked that way. He saw Maureen stir and mouth the words Central Park please hurry and she pretended to be knocked out,

before Kathy turned around. Elliot said "Liv we have to get to Central Park and look for them."

"Elliot, correction we do you have to stay here."

Olivia and the others took back up to Central Park and found the rental car. Inside was Maureen and Elizabeth. Olivia gently nudged them

and they woke up. They both shrunk away from Olivia and she knew that was a sign of abuse.

Olivia said "It's ok it's me Olivia, you can come out now."

They got out of the car and Olivia asked "where are Kathleen and Richard?"

"Mom took them somewhere I'm sorry we can't help you Olivia."

"No, you helped when you gave us the hint to come to Central Park."

"Follow Munch he's going to take you to the paramedics."

They were walking off when Maureen turned around and said "Olivia please bring them back safely."

"I will."

She turned around and walked off with her sister. Olivia went back to search for Kathy. They had a helicopter in the air to search for them.

That's when they got a hit and Olivia took off in that direction and saw Kathleen bleeding on the ground with a nasty head wound.

Olivia hated to leave her, but the others were coming and she needed to find Kathy before she hurt anyone else. Olivia continued on through

the treacherous terrain and heard Eli crying.

"Eli?"

That's when a tree limb came swinging in her direction and she got grazed. She looked up and saw Kathy heaving the limb up for another

shot to seriously hurt Olivia. She saw Richard tied up with a gag in his mouth and he was holding a crying Eli.

Kathy then said "how does it feel Olivia to be powerless and to know you can't change anything?"

Please review it. Thanks. I know this one is short just want to say Sorry I've been busy.


	7. What am I supposed to say?

I don't own Law and Order or the characters. Dick Wolf does. It's just a thought that popped into my head from the song Breakeven by the Script.

Kathy tried to swing the limb at Olivia again, but Liv dodged the blow and saw Elliot coming towards them. Kathy looked in the direction

that Olivia's gaze was and saw what she saw. That's when Olivia decided to tackle Kathy and it made Kathy drop the tree branch,

but Kathy bit her. Olivia rolled back and saw she was bleeding.

Olivia was stunned and asked "what brought on all this hostility Kathy?"

"All of those years that Elliot chose you over me and his family."

"Kathy, he chose you now."

She shrugged "now he does when he's about to lose everything that's important to him."

Elliot appeared and he said "Kathy let the kids go."

"No, Elliot this is what you wanted" she picked up the screaming Eli and said "who means more to you Eli or Richard?"

Kathy held was about to toss Eli and Richard looked a little woozy and he started seizing. Kathy then tossed Eli and Elliot caught him.

Kathy ran off and disappeared into the woods behind them. Olivia ran to Richard's side and took off the gag, and saw he had puked up a pill fragment.

"Elliot, he's overdosing."

Elliot ran to Olivia's side and said "go after Kathy Liv."

Olivia couldn't believe her ears, because if she had it her way she would end up killing Kathy.

"El…., she said with discomfort and hesitance in her voice."

"It's alright I trust your decision Liv."

Liv ran in the direction that Kathy ran and saw her crossing the street.

"Kathy, come back here."

Olivia ran after her and almost got clipped by a car.

"Damn,"

Kathy got away and she felt like it was all her fault if she had just listened to Elliot and went after her. Elliot and his kids were with the paramedics

when Liv walked up and said "Kathy's gone I lost her in the traffic."

"I'm sorry Elliot."

"It's ok Liv; at least my kids are safe."

"How's Richard?"

"They stabilized him, but they're taking him to the hospital and keeping him overnight."

"What about Kathleen?"

"They stopped the bleeding and are keeping her overnight as well."

"Are you going to the hospital El?"

"Yeah I'm riding with the paramedics."

"I'll see you later then El; I'm going back to the precinct to see if I can find a lead on Kathy's whereabouts."

When Elliot got to the hospital Huang was waiting for him in the lobby.

"Elliot do you need to talk," asked Huang.

Elliot hated shrinks, but knew he needed to talk to someone and it might as well be a shrink.

"I don't understand what made Kathy hurt our kids."

"The way you and Olivia were describing her to me leads me to believe she had a mental breakdown."

"We should probably find her then."

"Yes, she's a danger to herself and to others."

Elliot hoped Liv had a lead on Kathy's whereabouts.

Please review it.


	8. When a heart breaks

I don't own Law and Order or the characters. Dick Wolf does. It's just a thought that popped into my head from the song Breakeven by the Script.

"I still don't get it what made her do all of this," asked Elliot with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think she needed some thing to make you and Olivia not shoot her, it was her survival instinct."

"She fled and was only thinking about herself and what would happen to her if she was caught."

"You need to go check on your kids we can talk more later."

Elliot walked off towards his kid's room, and sat contemplating the changes in his wife that he hadn't seen. Olivia was at the precinct and was looking at

the video footage from earlier today and saw Kathy run towards a run down apartment building and go inside. Kathy didn't come out the rest of the day

and Liv decided to go there and see if she was there. Munch offered to come along, but she took Fin instead and talked to the apartment manager.

He didn't remember seeing Kathy, but he did rent it out to David Norcom. Olivia called Munch and told him to give the new information to Alex. Alex

went into the interrogation room and said "David it's not looking good for you."

"We found Kathy and your cheap apartment by Central Park."

David looked at Alex and said "Kathy won't say anything."

"Yes, she will because we have a deal on the table with her."

David's attorney said "we're listening and he will talk."

Alex then said "why did you take Kathy and the kids?"

"I didn't take them it was her idea to make it look like a kidnapping and to run away together, but I said something that made her mad and she ran off."

"That's when your detectives found me at my brothers because we split up and I needed a place to go."

"Why did you guys split?"

"I told her I shot Elliot and she screamed at me and hit me and told me she never wanted to see me again."

"I ran off and that's the last I saw of her and good riddance."

"Your client is charged with attempted murder and will get bail."

Alex walked out and saw Munch "call Olivia and tell her David split up with Kathy because they fought over Elliot."

Olivia and Fin were outside the apartment door and Fin kicked it down. They rushed in and saw no sign of life. They saw drops of blood and it led them

to the bathroom. Kathy was in the bathtub bleeding out so Liv called a bus and they arrived promptly and took her to the hospital. CSU checked the

apartment and saw Kathy slit her own wrists and found her cell phone. They went through the list of calls and voicemails. All the evidence they needed

was right there. CSU dug up the plan to run away and hurt Elliot. At the hospital Kathy was rushed into the ER, and her family ended up seeing her

entering the ER. They were curious as to what happened, but after everything she did to them they stayed where they were at. They later received

news that their mother was mentally ill, she had a mental breakdown and needed to be in a psychiatric hospital to get better. Maureen looked at her

dad and asked "are you going to send mom to the looney bin?"

"I think I have to."

Maureen went back to her brother and sister and told them everything.

"Olivia!"

Olivia turned around and saw Maureen coming towards her.

"Can I see my mom?"

"I don't see why not."

"Dad, doesn't want us to, because he doesn't want us to talk to her."

"Well I'm sure that's not true."

"Olivia I'm going to see my mother with or without your help."

Olivia said "fine I will help you distract Elliot so you can sneak in the room."

"You're the best Olivia."

"I might live to regret this."

Olivia came up behind Elliot and saw his wound was bleeding. "El, you're bleeding."

"I know Liv it's just Kathy, she went and did all this crazy stuff and why I will never know."

"El, you should have a doctor stitch that up." Elliot looked at her and said "fine take me to the doctor."

Olivia led him to the front desk and they were led back to a room. Maureen went in her mother's room and saw she was hooked up to a ventilator so she couldn't talk.

"Mom?"

Kathy opened her eyes and she saw they looked wild and crazy.

"This is the last time you will ever see me or the others."

"Everything you did you did because you wanted dad back but he deserves better."

"He doesn't need a psychotic wife so were sending you to rehab where hopefully you learn to be a better person."

"Bye mom," she said as she walked out the door forever. Kathy shed a tear and then went back into her old ways.

Please review it.


	9. I'm falling to pieces

I don't own Law and Order or the characters. Dick Wolf does. It's just a thought that popped into my head from the song Breakeven by the Script.

The doctor stitched up Elliot again and they went back to his kids. They were settling in and Maureen came back in the room.

"Maureen where were you?"

"God, I can't even go to the bathroom?"

"Elliot sighed and said "yes you can."

"Lizzie then asked "what are you going to do about mom?"

"She's going to rehab."

"No, I meant are you going to divorce her?"

Elliot looked at his kids and asked "is that what you want?"

They looked at him and finally all nodded yes. "I guess I will file for divorce then."

Kathleen then said "then you can date Olivia."

Olivia turned around so fast a cheetah would be proud. Elliot stared at Kathleen and said "hasn't enough happened without dating?"

"Yes, but now that mom's out of the way you can be together."

"I know the rules don't allow you to be, but you guys are perfect for each other and you know everything about the other."

Elliot then said "I know, but I don't like Liv like that we're just friends."

"There was something with mom?"

"Yes, we were married for a while."

Olivia finally felt her hear shatter and she felt a tear fall from her eyes and said "excuse me."

Olivia walked out of the room and was walking away when she heard Elliot yell "Olivia wait I'm sorry."

"Elliot I can't do this now, just leave me the fuck alone."

"She didn't want to sound mean but it was better than getting hurt. Elliot let Olivia run out of the hospital and knew her heart had

shattered because his had too.

That's when Kathleen walked up behind him and said "you need to make things right with her or you could lose the best thing that

has ever happened to you."

Please review it. I know it's short but my moms making me go to bed.


	10. I took the blame

I don't own Law and Order or the characters. Dick Wolf does. It's just a thought that popped into my head from the song Breakeven by the Script.

Elliot had tried calling Liv, but he didn't get her. He didn't blame her, and now he felt horrible. He needed to make things right, but how do you fix it when

you mess up so badly? There's only one thing that can make Liv ever forgive me he said as he walked out of the hospital. His kids were going to stay in

the hospital until later the next day, because the doctors were worried about Kathleen's head injury and Richard's blood loss since it takes a while to

make blood. Elliot knew Olivia would be at the precinct so he made his way there. When he walked in he saw Munch and Fin standing by their desks talking.

They looked up at him and he was getting looks of anger from them.

"What did you do to Liv Stabler?"

"I didn't mean to Fin."

"That sounds like guilt, doesn't it Munch?"

"Yes it sure does."

"Where is Liv?"

"Why should we tell you Stabler?"

"You might be able to get away with being mean to Liv, but this is worse it's like you killed her."

"I know you're messed up with everything that's happened to you, but don't take it out on Liv."

"I didn't….. I just need to talk to her."

"If you hurt her again Munch and I will kick your ass."

"She's in the cribs."

Elliot ran to the cribs and saw Liv crying on the bed.

"Liv…."

"Elliot don't."

"Liv I need to explain please."

"She knew Elliot wouldn't drop it so she got up and went back out to her desk with Elliot following on her heels.

"Liv, I just want to talk."

"I really don't want to Elliot so just go the fuck away and leave me alone."

Elliot pretended not to hear what she said and grabbed her arm. Olivia slapped him and it resonated throughout the quiet precinct.

"I know I deserved that Liv, but I just want to talk."

Olivia looked stunned why was Elliot being so calm, even when she hit him?

"Fine, you have a minute."

"I said what I did because I was in denial."

"We've always been Benson and Stabler and it's hard to see through that even when you're living it and now I realize something really important."

"Kathy wasn't good for me in many ways, and this only makes me realize that I can move on since she went crazy and everything."

"I will do anything for your forgiveness over me being an asshole to you."

Elliot got down on his knees and stared at Liv. Olivia knew she would have to forgive him especially since he was going to such a length to

apologize.

"I forgive you Elliot."

Elliot got up and said "thanks Liv you have no idea how much better I feel."

Elliot gave her a hug and said "I have another surprise for you."

"Elliot?"

"Except this is different it's not to apologize it's to fix everything."

"Every thing between us and all the things to come."

A guy walked in and said "I have a delivery for an Olivia Benson."

Olivia looked shocked she couldn't move. It was a single perfect rose and it looked beautiful.

"Elliot that's really sweet."

"I'm not done yet Liv."

"El, what else could you possibly have?"

"Well first there's a speech and a poem."

"A poem?"

"Yes, I found one somewhere."

"From an unknown writer so it should be good."

Please review it. Sorry the last chapter was short, but my mom made me go to bed and I didn't get to explain some things. I hope this makes up for it.

I also thought this would be the appropriate reactions. The next chapter will be sweet at least I think it is.


	11. The best part of me was always you

I don't own them at all. Dick Wolf does. Based off the song Breakeven.

"The thing is Olivia when I first met you I knew I would be doomed to live in a circle of hell and remain there for a long time. I think I liked you the moment I saw you and over the years it turned to like and then love. When you left it was hard I even turned to someone, but she was wrong for me and it was a mistake. When you came back it was hard at first because I didn't expect my emotions to be so strong and that's when I realized I truly love you."

Olivia was standing there looking shocked and shifted her eyes from Elliot to the others. They looked pretty much the same, and Olivia was glad not many other people were here. The captain had come out of his office and was listening to Elliot talk as well.

"The point is Liv if the world ended tomorrow I would regret never telling you how I feel and knowing if you felt the same."

"El…."

"Tell me after the poem please Liv?"

Olivia nodded her head so he continued on now. Elliot started reading

"My love for you is infinite and bountiful like the ocean.

My heart aches when I'm away from thee.

When I'm near you my soul burns with fire.

It is something I have never known.

You by my side where you belong.

You don't know it yet, but I've claimed you as mine.

No other shall have you as long as I live.

Am I jealous? A tad bit possessive?

Yes, this is true.

I have your heart and know what you need.

The word is plain and simple.

Me."

Elliot stood there and saw a tear escape Liv's eyes and he went to her side.

"Liv are you ok," he asked as he brushed the tear away with his finger.

"Elliot I do love you as well, but the rules."

Cragen looked at them with understanding and said "IAB shouldn't care anymore. They expected this to happen for a while now."

Cragen and the other were close to tears as well. The poem was beautiful and because they had never seen Elliot act like that before and it scared them, but in a good way.

Elliot then said "my last surprise for today is this," and then he pulled out an origami heart with a ring on it. Olivia gasped and looked at Elliot. She wasn't sure if she could trust her voice now and she said yes. Munch and Fin congratulated them and Cragen made them come in his office.

"I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks captain."

"Have you thought about what will happen now?"

"We'll leave it up to you captain."

"As far as I'm concerned you guys work well together and it would be interesting if I split you up." He stood thinking and then said "consider you two staying together an engagement present."

"Thanks captain."

"Get out of here you have the rest of the day off."

Elliot and Olivia left the precinct and drove to the hospital.

"How are we going to tell your kids?"

"We'll tell them the truth."

"Even after everything with Kathy?"

"Trust me Liv they love you."

Elliot walked into Kathleen and Richard's room and said "I have something to tell you guys."

"Maureen and Elizabeth looked up from talking and waited patiently.

"I proposed to Olivia about 35 minutes ago and she said yes, are you ok with this?"

His kids looked at him "yes we are." As the kids got up and gave them hugs. Olivia had never been happier in her life, and new more happiness was to come.

Kathleen then said "let's see the ring Olivia." Olivia walked over to the bed and Maureen and Lizzie followed. Olivia showed them her hand that now had a diamond engagement ring on it.

They gasped and said "that's a beautiful ring."

Elliot and Richard were talking as well, and Richard saw how happy his dad was so he said "you made the right choice dad I like Liv."

"Yeah I know you do son."

"Are you guys going to be ready to go home?"

"Yes, I hate hospitals."

Elliot signed the discharge papers and they all walked out the hospital doors together. Olivia got in her car with Kathleen and Maureen. Elliot got in his car with Richard and Lizzie. They drove to the house and ordered takeout. They put on a movie and all fell asleep on the couch together. If anyone looked in the window they would see a family on the couch and Elliot and Olivia holding hands.

The poem is mine so review.


End file.
